


fate/伯爵天草/特异点17-18

by tltz1



Series: 特异点 [4]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 特异点 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817287
Kudos: 2





	fate/伯爵天草/特异点17-18

粘液的声音在空荡的地底回响。  
大地中间被掏空，形成黑色的洞穴；触手的本体就在洞穴中向上蔓延，发出黑暗的咕啾声。  
在它的视线里，那个人只有一点魔术痕迹，而且随着他发现它的弱点，魔术痕迹变得越来越多和杂，让它无从下手。但是没关系。它的思想永远简单又纯粹。庞大的魔力从触手中涌出，凝固成如同金杯的形状。魔力的结晶、力量庞大的魔力炉，伪造的“圣杯”。  
只有一点是确定的。即使按照他的要求把自己的触手缩回来，即使完全断绝自己的气息到无法控制“圣杯”，即使对方尝试了用乱七八糟的东西去戳戳它——  
当他伸手去触碰“圣杯”的时候，他必然会显出身形。  
就在那魔力痕迹变成人形的瞬间，触手弹了上去。  
  
“呃——”  
猎物发出了让触手相当愉悦的声音。很惊讶吧。没想到之前那从地底快速冲上来、将粘液布满他们周围的速度依旧是“故意放慢后的伪装”吧？没想到我具有远非稚童的思考能力吧？嘿嘿嘿——  
然后它就看到了对方的眼神。  
那是一种很微妙的“你到底想干啥”的眼神，如同看一条在人类面前反复横跳嗷嗷乱叫，不咬人也不吃东西，就是在那跳的傻狗。  
“有什么事一定要和我面对面说么？”  
天草的逻辑倒是很直接，反正之前对话和快速移动的时候已经证实了这东西没有趁机攻击他，那对方多半没有那么明确的敌意，可以进行一点愉快的对话——这就是正常思路和本子思路的矛盾，触手直接探过去、碰上他的衣服，小心地在他身上移动，乖巧又无害，无辜可怜又可爱，简直……  
简直丑得让人胃疼。  
天草直接伸手去碰它，又在接触的一瞬间快速弹开。  
没有被污染。  
触手好像十分无辜地缩了缩，继续装傻充愣。与此同时，黑暗在地面扩张，快速地往他身后蔓延。它向上涌起、卷缩，像是一个巨大的气泡，从后方成形，并直接将他包进去。这整个过程不过几秒钟，甚至没等对方有所反应，它的内部就弹射出大量触手，直接将人卷了起来。  
“唔、”  
它探入衣物内侧，直接抚上对方的皮肤，柔软的、有着明确生命的东西直接刺激得触手发狂。蒙住他的眼睛。将自己的魔力强行灌入对方体内去阻止他的灵体化。把精液涂他一脸，让他不断高潮到哭出声。本子思维向来不给正常人留活路，一根触手直接弹到天草面前，塞进他嘴里，“呃、”喉咙里发出的声音像小动物的挣扎。它包裹住了他，空气被断绝，无数根细小的绒毛摩擦着他的身体，就连手指和脚趾缝都被细细舔舐；黑色的液体涂抹着他的肌肤，一根根触手拼了命地往他身上磨蹭，给他以可怕的、被巨兽吞下般的感觉；细长的东西在衣服下移动，揉捏乳头，舔吮肋骨和腰腹，甚至像小鞭子一样在他身上抽打。天草的嘴被堵着，没办法发出声音，所有的气流都被按在肺里，它在要命的地方蠕动，粘液顺着气管落下，使得肺里一阵锥刺似的疼；心脏拼命地跳动，好让更多氧气供应大脑——其实英灵根本不需要这个系统吧。  
他思维模糊地想着，身体被触手限制着，根本没办法行动。对方的动作让他一时有点发愣，鬼知道什么东西的可交流物种第一时间不是攻击你，而是馋你的身子——他被拉扯着，触手探向阴茎，在身体上肆无忌惮地游走，“呃、”它勒着双臂、捏着肌肉和骨头，疼痛像是身体已经碎裂般尖锐，嘴里的触手却依旧往里走，通过咽喉往肺里探，好像要填满他的内脏。  
“呜……”  
那根触手突然抽出时天草感到晕眩。他的行动力好像忽然回来了。之前为了防止受伤进入的呆滞状态直接被打破，他在它内部尝试着活动肢体，但它立刻制住了他。身体被强行分开，对方毫不犹豫地突入他内部，没有完全准备好的身体顿时开始发抖，“呃——呃，你、呃……”他的脖子被缠住，好像多说一个字就会掐死他，触手冷漠而专业地在他身上移动，寻找他的敏感点，“嗯……”阴茎被缠绕着，细碎的触手刷过表面，就像他是个可以随意摆弄的机械，只要按对了按钮就会展现它想要的姿态，“呃、啊，啊哈……”  
不对、  
身体在发热。触手将它的黑色粘液覆盖在他表面，刺激得皮肤泛红。脑海中是一阵阵的晕眩，身体沉重又无力，如同溺水中的人。它在他外面，又在他内部，触手慢悠悠地移动着，探索他的身体，“唔……停、”脖颈的触手又缩进了一分，阻止他的话语；世界都被黑色粘液浸透了，他好像独自身处海底，被庞大的水体碾压，触目所及的只有绝望。  
它涌上他的手腕，制止他的任何行动，拼命将自己的魔力注入他的身体，打碎他的反抗。那些冰冷的魔力注入又立刻抽出，在他身体中捣乱；而体内的触手却直接向内探，在穴道内打转。他的手指无意识地收紧，却没有支撑点，黏滑的触手直接从指缝溜走，“呃、”触手在内部滑过，往更深处推进，好像就是在试图把他捅穿。那些细小的触手往所有能碰到的地方滑动，钻进衣物、刺激神经，“唔……”  
从肩膀到手指，每一寸肌肤都像在燃烧。它的粘液向内部渗透，那不是“污染”，所以带来的不是本能的抵触，而是幻觉般的迷醉。他的睫毛颤抖着，眼前的黑暗压迫着大脑，他的本能是直接发动攻击、冲出这包围，但触手在体内忽然一个弹跳，“啊、啊……”胸口有一团炽热的、火焰一样的东西。热度从皮肤向肌肉和血管蔓延，顺着血液涌进大脑，再怎么用力都会变成把自己压向触手，它完全包裹着他的身体，掌控着他的声音，吞噬着他的移动，甚至撕扯着他的意志。  
“嗯……”  
它找到了要命的地方，却故意在那周围打转，有分明的颗粒从触手内生出，擦着他的穴肉。天草的声音被它掐着，只能发出小声的呜咽。他的身体在抖，触手往里探入又忽然抽出，那一瞬间他的后颈都发麻，身体激烈地弹跳着，却又立刻被它裹住，吸吮皮肤；衣物没有剥落，却只剩下观赏般的令人羞耻的作用；清晰的红痕布满了肌肤，往衣领里探、在私密处移动，“啊……啊，哈啊……”每一寸皮肤都在被抚摸，刺激太过激烈和分明，迫使他的声音变得含混；双腿被抓着摩擦，膝盖被触手舔弄，修长的小腿被从后部抚摸，直滑到脚踝、舔舐那里的骨头。天草的脚尖都绷紧了，来自外部的感官刺激第一次如此强烈，以至于他的大脑一团乱麻；腰间被抚摸着，沿着肌肉运动的触手精确地在腰侧徘徊，每一下触碰都像在瓦解他的身体。他呆呆看着黑暗，理不清自己的思路——对方的行动是在强迫，却又非要给他分明的快感。  
简直就像在说“是你自己喜欢被这样做”。  
腰在随着它的动作摇摆，被它推过来又拉回去，自己的双腿在相互摩擦，黏腻的液体让肌肤发疼；触手又一次滑进来，在已经被黑液浸透的内部蠕动，直接扣上敏感的腺体，“啊、啊……”他的声音软得像是在求饶。不可以。但是手指又一次被抚过，像有人在亲吻他的指尖。触手猛地向内深入，狠狠在穴道里翻搅，拼命地碾压着他的穴肉，“啊——啊，哈啊……唔，呜……”  
好舒服、  
里面被填满了。身体的颤抖只是在迎合，他的行动完全被触手掌控着，精确地给他最甜美的刺激。这样的触碰中他的感官都乱成一团，神经勉强绷紧着，想要警告自己不要放松警惕，但身体根本不听使唤。他在这片黑暗中挣扎，而黑暗给予更加激烈的回应。触手顺着双臂向上，在腋窝附近揉弄，肋侧也被狠狠压着，像是要碾碎他的骨头；但疼痛和快乐混在一起了。他瞳孔扩张、目光发直，触手又一次在他体内弹跳起来，像是不经意地压过敏感点，“啊……嗯、呃……”他想咬住嘴唇，却立刻被触手塞进嘴里，耳膜满是它移动时的咕啾声，“唔……”它舔着他的乳头，狠狠揉着那两颗肉粒，直到它硬得发疼；阴茎被同样探索着，触手甚至尝试往里面探入，带动他的阴茎震颤，“嗯、啊，哈啊……”  
挣扎的念头好像在变淡，他被触手拉着，身体内部满是弹跳的快乐，那快感从四肢链接脊骨、冲撞着大脑，好像每一次深入都在他脑子里顶。好奇怪。汗水被触手擦去，融进那黑色的粘液里；身体被迫痉挛，触手捣进来时小腹都会鼓起一块，内部不停地动着，蹂躏可怜的穴道；新的触手继续往里探，塞进他的身体；粗得可怕的触手就这么撑开穴口顶进去——天草连声音都快发不出了。他想尖叫、想让它停下，但他的大脑里血液拼命地流动着，缠绕脖颈的触手没有丝毫怜悯，依旧卡着他的咽喉，随时会扼住他的呼吸；他不能发声，只有断续的呻吟被允许泄露，“呃、唔，呜……啊，哈啊……”在里面动着。狠狠擦过穴肉的触手根本不满于在撞过敏感处后停止，而是想要把他的整个身体都变成敏感点似的压着，让他分不出快感到底来自哪里；所有的地方都在被搅拌，穴口、腺体、深处，可怕的快乐积累到让他只能睁大眼喘息的程度——  
“呜……”  
他的声音变得微弱，腰随着出手的动作弹跳，被它擦得发抖。肩膀和膝盖、手腕和脚趾，所有的触感都在尖锐地告诉他他在被侵犯；但快感实在太过强烈了。他哽咽着，拼命眨着眼，想要把脑海里那激烈的快乐赶出去；但他的身体战栗着迎合撞击，一次、又一次，小腹开始发疼，“唔、呜……”  
该怎么办、  
这样停止思考的话，它会怎么做……  
又是一次用力的撞击。天草的意识断裂了一瞬间，黑暗包裹着他，那些粘液涌动着，没有传来任何污染他本身的力量。这像是某种令人心安的示好，它在他身上蹭，侵犯他，却没有污染他。天草的发丝被它拉着在自己身上磨蹭，细微的凉意让火热的肌肤变得更加敏感；它又一次抚摸他，迫使他发出柔软的喘息。  
“啊……”眼泪在往外落。他的金曈完全涣散，目光落在属于它的黑暗里；那片黑暗压着他的身体，绒毛反复地蹭着皮肤，“唔，唔——”它在阴茎里往内探，同时狠狠擦着顶端，而后方的触手将腺体往前压，两侧夹击着他的前列腺，“唔——”他的手指又一次抓紧了触手，“啊——别、呃、呃——唔，哈啊……唔——”脖颈的触手猛然收紧，将剩下的声音压回去；呼吸又一次变得滞涩，他的身体战栗着，拼命地在触手间移动，“唔——”  
他的反抗被立刻镇压了。触手又一次地冲入内部搅动，身体好像变得异常空虚和脆弱，想要、已经不行了。没办法思考，他的腰线被触手拉长，小腹热成一团，穴道激烈地收缩起来，“呃……”前方的触手同时抽出，精液几乎立刻涌出来，他无法发声，绷紧的身体被玩弄着，瞳孔向上翻，耳朵里都是嘶嘶的气流，“啊——啊，哈啊……”空气忽然涌入肺里，触手终于松开他的脖子，允许他喘息，“呃……唔，呜……”  
“哭了吗？”  
“呜……”天草无意识地摇摇头，触手还在体内弹动着，每一下都让他无法控制自己的泪水。他被拎起来、分开双腿，让触手埋进更深的地方，“唔……唔，啊……别、你到底想干什么呜……”  
“干你。”触手异常爽朗地回答。  
“行了吧、呃、唔……”它又是一个深顶，天草的脖颈猛地扬起，脑海里再次变得晕眩，“唔——别、啊，啊……呜……”  
触手舔着他的眼泪，欣赏他的面容。  
“你很喜欢被我干？”  
要疯了。  
“你的手指好可爱。别这么用力，人家会疼的。啊啊，留下来陪我吧？你的手抓着我就好了。”  
要疯了、有什么办法能杀了它吗、让它闭嘴啊。  
“嘿嘿，很舒服吧？只要放开了，让我好好干你就好啦。看，你的阴茎又挺起来了，”它忽然再一次撞在敏感处，好像要把他的精液逼出来，“呃——唔，呜……”它蠕动着，在他体内继续作乱，“喜欢就说出来嘛。爱要大胆开口——”  
这东西，要是把上面炸开、让它暴露在阳光下，会不会直接消失呢。  
“乖——啦——”又是一次撞击。他再次射出来，昏昏沉沉地颤抖着。眼泪滑过面容，被它用细小的触手擦去，“乖，乖。听我的，留在我这里吧？我非常、非常、非常喜欢你——”  
“嗯，”爱德蒙幽幽道，“我也很喜欢他，所以你能松开他吗？”  
  
  
  
  
爱德蒙觉得他很好，非常好，好得不能再好了。  
他望着天草，天草望着他，两个人之间隔着一堆乱蹦的触手，而天草正被那些触手吊着。因为这太过突然的情况，触手陷入了茫然，那些黑色粘液惯性地摇摆着，如同在对他表达挑衅。  
他不就是跑到地面之上去化解了一下自身的灵体污染吗。  
也许是他的目光太过僵硬，天草移开了视线，没有和他对视。触手倒是终于反应过来，快速地缩进地底，如一个吃完就跑的渣男般将天草扔在地上，怎么看都不像有良心的样子。  
天草的衣服没有被扒掉，那身戏服依旧包裹着他的身体，让这场景看起来没有那么难堪。但现在就不是难不难堪的问题。爱德蒙脑子里有一根神经突突跳动着，他快步走过去，强行抬起天草的脸，迫使对方与自己对视。那双金色的眼睛里好像什么都没有，空洞洞地映着他的脸，让人完全分不出这个人的情绪。  
就像两颗上好的玻璃珠一样。  
爱德蒙有种舔他的眼球的冲动。  
“……对不起。”天草哑着嗓子开口。  
这个人就不会甩锅。他完全可以说“被强奸的难道要为强奸负责吗”，把责任丢给那团触手。实际上，责任本来就是那团触手的。爱德蒙没吭声，他在等天草说出更多的话来——关于他的“错误”，关于歉意，关于他真正想说的东西。  
可是天草没说。  
他的思维里一开始就很少有“辩解”这类的东西，什么事都是他的责任，好像别人没有自己的思考能力似的。按爱德蒙的话而言，那是一种作为人类不应有的贪婪和傲慢。人的贪婪是一种私欲，有人希望自己好，有人希望自己的家人也好，再有的人甚至希望自己所在的国家和民族好；这份贪婪一级级扩大，当达到“人类”这个范畴时，它就从野心变成了某种奢望。试图一个人承担起奢望，那本身就是一种傲慢。  
但是爱德蒙喜欢。  
他作为一个从头到尾盯着自己个人“贪婪”的人，就是很好奇这样的人到底能走到哪一步、能坚持到什么时候。他暗搓搓等着天草的“结果”，并且不介意在这途中给他添点堵。  
“然后呢？”  
天草的眼睛又试图转开了。  
“没有别的话了？”  
他的手指滑过天草的喉咙，按着下颌骨头下方的那一片软肉。指尖擦过皮肤，轻而缓，如同在调情。他手指擦过的地方还残留着细微的粘液，被他这么一碾，粘液自然变得干而粗糙，让人想起在皮肤上被碾过的血。天草一声不吭他，他就干脆低下头去，唇瓣滑过天草的嘴唇，再向上移动。  
天草终于转过了眼睛。  
下一刻，爱德蒙真的舔上了他的眼球。  
“唔……”天草本能地闭了闭眼，又稍微睁开。眼球本身就是湿润的，爱德蒙从下往上舔，故意滑过他的瞳孔，营造一种巨物贴着眼睛的恐怖感。天草轻微地颤抖着，明显花费了巨大的自制力才没有躲开。那只眼在他舌尖下转动，每次舔过去的时候都会本能地往另一边转。泪水随着刺激渗出，试图保护眼球表面，而爱德蒙继续将它舔去。  
“咸的。”  
“……”天草还是没吭声。他仰着头跪坐在地上，发丝垂落下来，在凌乱的衣衫上留下斑驳的影子。爱德蒙的手掌覆着他的脖颈，修长的颈线被轻松握住，显出几分脆弱和苍白来。爱德蒙就像某种蜥蜴或恶龙，以他的舌舔舐他的眼睛——但他终究是有温度的。眼里是一片湿漉漉的温热触觉，如同有血液附着在眼球表面；那感觉就像有什么漫出眼眶、顺着脸颊滑落，坠进衣物，坠向地面。  
他感觉到对方的手指向下压，按住他的肩膀。  
“真的没有别的想和我说？”  
“……对不起。”  
“我需要你道歉么？”  
他终于移开唇，望着他的眼睛。那双眼已经因为他的舔舐满是泪水，好像被他欺负哭了。  
“我不知道。”天草低声回答他，“你想听我说什么？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他深沉地看着天草，缓慢而艰难地开口道：  
“比如叫个老公？”  
  
咕哒君觉得，爱德蒙就算有一天被天草剁了，那也多半是他自找的。  
“不，”爱德蒙一边被他御主回血一边回答，“他叫了，只不过他叫完我问他和触手做爱的感觉怎么样，然后他拒绝回答，我们就打起来了。”  
咕哒君：“？”  
这么一听，你这打挨得更合理了。  
他们坐在迦勒底的医疗室，作为一个在天草拒绝回答后上手招惹的男人，爱德蒙表示挨打只是因为他让着天草，他觉得任何郁结之气只要酣畅淋漓地打一顿就能平复，所以他就动手了。  
复仇鬼的逻辑十分正确，咕哒君看了一眼爱德蒙的脸，觉得天草打他的时候绝对留手了——要是有人在他被强了之后问他的感受，他能把那人打到外太空去。  
有什么办法呢，看着爱德蒙这张人神共愤的脸谁下得去手呢，何况天草本来也不是啥下得去手的人。  
“然后我就回来了。”  
“你的意思是说，你在他被强了之后，和他打了一架，然后扔下他回来了？”  
爱德蒙：“？”  
咕哒君：“？”  
“他又不是什么小孩子。”爱德蒙好像在说“太阳从东方升起”，“我不需要哄他，他自己能搞定。我在那他才糟心，所以我就回来了。”  
咕哒君：“……”  
“爱德蒙，”他们的糟心御主感慨道，“你怎么做到有男朋友的？”  
  
天草慢慢擦着自己身上的粘液。  
那些液体浸透了他的衣服，以至于他现在身上一片黏腻。靠擦拭根本不能把它们完全剥离，但他一次次擦着，即使这样毫无意义。  
好麻烦。  
他觉得眼前的世界在发黑。身体里涌动着黑色的东西。那是覆盖了腐尸的土壤、在土壤里爬行的细小昆虫、白色的虫卵、爬进爬出让人头皮发炸的恶心样子……  
他捂住自己的嘴，无声地干呕。  
好麻烦。  
他其实不太担心爱德蒙会因为这件事和他疏远。或者他也不觉得疏远了会怎样。他们本来就是英灵，双方都知道会随着迦勒底的短暂时光结束而分离，所以没必要大张旗鼓，也没必要计较太多东西。  
他只是觉得恶心，好像那些虫子就在自己的皮肤下爬行，用它们的触角叩动他的血管，细小的口器吸食着他的血液。它们爬动着，发出尖锐的笑声，留下黑色的粪便；粪便漏下去，在他身体里和黑暗混为一谈——他挣扎着，但自己的手指被黑色爬满，好像它们把肌肤都咬噬过一遍后终于找到了离开的渠道，疯狂地在他的皮肤上行进。他想把它们拍掉，但它们是从他体内冲出来的，所以无论如何都不可能摆脱——  
触手怯怯趴在他身边，小心地缠住他的脚踝，像一个无辜的孩子。但天草没理它。他的手指抓着自己的皮肤，一遍遍地揉搓直到泛出血色来；这时候他就有点庆幸爱德蒙走了——咕哒君的思路很正常，所以觉得爱德蒙能有男朋友简直是人间奇迹；但天草就是个人间奇迹，正常人泡不到他的，非得由爱德蒙这种思路来才行。  
他需要的是整理自己的时间，而不是任何人的陪伴。  
他们是英灵。英雄，领袖，来自过往的战士，早已死去的人。只有活人才会想着索求理解与支持，对死者而言，这短暂的生命能做到的事才是重点。  
只有有所求的人才会回应圣杯的召唤。  
英灵有自身的欲望，而那份欲望才是支撑他们现界的根本。其他任何东西都不该干扰他们，一般而言，真正能干扰他们的事件会被称为灵基污染。  
他抬手挡住自己的脸，在自己的手掌间深呼吸。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”天草慢慢站起身，整理着自己的衣服。他的脸色和“很好”一点关系都没有。  
“他对你好凶。”触手明显没意识到自己才是罪魁祸首，“明明姐姐这么可爱，为什么他不喜欢你呢？”  
天草：“……”  
他的脑子终于又一次回到了这个特异点上，并意识到他绝对是被坑了。  
“你觉得我的身份是什么？”  
“溪源的公主啊，”触手乖巧道，“不然呢？”  
  
天草没怎么看过本子。  
但他还真就硬生生把思路对上了。触手本子常见剧情，一群人把少女献祭给“神明”之类，而神明就是触手。现在的情况则是河谷的帝王说要把溪源的公主娶来给这触手做祭品，他们的约定多半是公主会穿着一件特殊的衣服，而当天草请求要一件衣服时，这位公主当机立断，把这件衣服交给他，让他来当这个替死鬼。  
所以触手发现他的同时，就已经锁定他为祭品，自然而然地认为他是女性，才会叫他“姐姐”。  
“你要祭品做什么？”  
“生孩子哇。”触手如同一个刚被老婆吼了的中年男人，缩成小小一团抱着他的脚腕，“有魔力的人，可以养孩子，孩子！”  
“……你可以让男性怀孕吗？”  
“男性可以怀孕吗？”触手反问，“只有女孩子才能生孩子，姐姐才能生孩子。”  
天草在心里舒了一口气。幸亏这不是能在男性体内硬生生造子宫的那一类变态触手，不然他的行动会受太多干扰。他把它从脚腕上扯下来，又问：“那些幽灵是你弄的？”  
“这里是死牢，我是人的怨气。”触手一板一眼道，“因为这里死了很多人，他们的怨气汇聚成了我，我也靠更多的怨气生存。这里的人都犯了死罪，所以我杀掉也可以。”  
“河谷的天皇这么和你说的？”  
触手上下甩动着，如同在点头。  
可以交流的触手。  
这话说起来都有点好笑。甚至是个遵纪守法的触手——哦，除了它可能不知道什么叫强奸，它还是很听话的。  
“你的魔力来自什么？”  
触手摇了摇头。  
“我不知道，不是怨气吗？我以为就是来自怨气。幽灵越多我就越强，真的。”  
它越是这么说，天草越是隐约明白了点东西。  
如果他没猜错，这根本不是什么邪神，而是一个真正的、由人类役使的使魔。  
  
青田织子在逃跑。  
她的任务是探查溪源绕过青门关直接突入后方村庄的路线，但她做梦都没想过，在地毯式搜查后，他们发现了一个真正的洞口。那洞口就在村子附近，掩藏在一片草地间，而奇怪的是，这里他们事先探查过五六次，没有一次发现过这东西。  
好像有什么原本覆盖在洞口的神秘力量消失了，以至于他们能看到这个洞口。  
她不是会把神鬼挂在嘴边的人，但这种情况让她不得不这样联想。听说溪源的国师会妖术，也许就是他捣的鬼。这样想着，她带着士兵小心地进入洞内。洞窟垂直向下延伸了两米左右，便转为平直，就像一张暗中的巨口。  
那时候，她绝对没想过她会在这里遭遇幽灵。  
  
“你应该曾经是个人类。因为某些原因，你的灵魂没有离开，成为了这里的第一个幽灵。在你被使魔化后，大量的怨气污染了你的灵基，导致你的力量翻倍增长，有了清晰的神志，但你并没有想起生前的事。”  
触手在他身边转了个圈。  
“按现在的情况来看，你很可能不是河谷天皇的使魔。他没有魔力，也与你并不熟悉。那么真正控制你的人可能是溪源国师，或者是他的先人。河谷天皇可能是通过国师得知了你的存在，才来与你交涉……”  
那么天皇可能本来以为公主是祭品，因而迎娶了她；公主却其实是来与触手进行交涉、通过某些方法带走这使魔的。国师让公主来带走它，但公主却又不想来被强奸，所以在天草要衣服时，毫不犹豫地推了天草来。这一系列事件本该是国师因为某些理由提出把公主献祭，河谷天皇迎娶公主后公主带使魔反杀的大戏，结果被天草他们搅了个乱七八糟。  
“从上一次议和开始就有问题吗……”  
触手小心地又转了一圈，有点摸不清他的情绪。刚才这个人还好像要把自己的皮肤抓破、就这么杀死自己一样，现在却异常平静，如同爱德蒙压根没有离去。事出反常必有妖，在它眼里这个人类都不怎么对劲，那就是真的反常透顶了。  
“也就是说……嗯，没关系，如果这样的话……”天草闭了闭眼，努力把脑海里纷乱的思绪理出一条线来。公主和天皇必然有所交涉，否则天皇不可能就这么直接把他们扔到天牢。也就是公主在他们到来之前就知道他们会来。那么消息渠道有两个，一个是青田织子，一个是国师。织子不是魔术师，不了解魔术，那么真正的情报来源多半是国师。也许国师告诉他这两个英灵里有一个穿了女装，公主才会想到把戏服备好给他……  
“唧！”触手忽然弹起来，快速转动着自己的顶端，“唧唧！”  
  
织子不知道自己的士兵都去了哪。幽灵从地底冒出后不久他们就被强行分割了。这地道错综复杂如迷宫，她只有拼命地向前跑，躲开身后的那些骨爪。但人类的体力终究是有限的，她跌跌撞撞地跑着，在黑暗中爬行，觉得自己的肺已经快要炸开了。  
就在这时，她听到了什么东西在响。  
“唧唧，唧唧！”  
她快速向着那声音跑过去，也不管那里到底是陷阱还是帮手，只是一味地跑着，然后感觉到自己跌下什么东西，重重摔在地上——  
她从天牢的墙里摔出来，而洞口在她摔出后立刻合拢了。  
那个洞把她送到了英灵身边。


End file.
